Captured
by tmntyyh
Summary: After a fight with Leo, Raph goes out and gets kidnapped. What he wakes up to, is not good. Can his family save Raph before it is too late? Or will Raph learn the true meaning of pain?
1. Chapter One

I do not own TMNT, and no matter how much I want to, I never will.

_Thoughts_

Mikey, Leo, Donnie, and Master Splinter paced around the living room fearing what could be taking Raph so long to get home. Earlier that day, Leo and Raph got into a fight about what Raph could and could not say. Raph stormed out before Leo could stop him and Raph had not returned. Master Splinter and the others were keeping track of the time; it had already been ten hours and nothing. Not a call, an appearance, nothing. "I believe that we should go and find Raphael," Master Splinter said. Leo, Mikey, and Donnie were waiting for the permission from their father to go search. Leo was already feeling the guilt and they all knew it. _Where are you Raph? Please be all right. I don't know what we'd do without you. Forgive me Raph,_ Leo thought. 

"Let's go," Mikey agreed. They put on their coats and hats as fast as they could. Master Splinter told them that they would split up and if they found anything to call everyone, no matter how small. Master Splinter went north, Leo went east, Donnie went west, and Mikey went south. After a few minutes of searching, Donnie was the only one who found anything. He was walking along the rooftops when he spotted a pair of Sai. Donnie went down as fast as he could and he found the Sai covered in deep crimson blood. A few bloody bodies were at the sight. A chill overcame Donnie when he saw that the dead corpses were Foot ninjas. Donnie picked up the Shell-Cell and called the others.

"You might want to come here," Donnie said as he looked at the walls. They had blood splattered on them in arrays that mesmerized Donnie.

"Did you find anything?" Mikey asked on the other line, asking what Leo and Master Splinter were wondering.

"Uh huh," Donnie mumbled. His blood ran cold when he was gun shells on the cement. Donnie leaned against a wall that was mostly free of any blood while he awaited the arrival of the others. When they did arrive, Donnie didn't even acknowledge them.

"Oh shit," Mikey muttered.

"Damn," Leo said as he watched Master Splinter walk over to the pair of bloody Sai. Master Splinter made sure not to step in any of the blood when he walked there and back to the others. Master Splinter held the Sai out in his hands, watching them as his eyes filled with heartache.

With Raph

Raph opened his eyes and pain throbbed in the back of his skull. The first thing he noticed was that he was upside-down, plus, a cold band of metal was around his ankle and wrists. _Where tha fuck am I? And why is I' so brigh' here?_ Raph looked around and saw that the room was filled with crates and he saw a chainsaw along with a few others weapons on a table. _This is eitha' one fucked up heaven, or Leo was righ'; I'm in Hell._ "It seems like you are finally awake…good. Now the fun can begin." Raph looked for who was speaking but he could not see anyone.

"Who the fuck are ya?" Raph asked, the blood that was currently rushing to his skull was now intensifying his headache, but one thing remained in his mind to plague him. The voice sounded familiar.

"Don't tell me that you already forgot about me." A figure walked into Raph's line of view and revealed himself to be Hun.

"I wish I could forget ya ugly gorilla-like face," Raph said. Hun smirked.

"I'll remember that," Hun said as he turned his attention to the table full of weapons. Hun lightly touched all of the weapons before deciding on one. "Here we go." Hun pulled up a red-hot, glowing straight razor by the only part that was not glowing. Raph gulped loudly, yet low enough so Hun could not hear him. _I'm so gonna die._ Raph saw Hun walked towards Raph while he grinned.

Review for more.


	2. Chapter Two

Thanks for the review Lone Warrior2. Enjoy.

_Thoughts_

Master Splinter, Donnie, Mikey, and Leo were walking back to the lair. It was already past Midnight and they were exhausting themselves already in their search. "I will run some tests on Raph Sai," Donnie said as they entered the sewers. Master Splinter nodded, giving Donnie his permission. The one thing that really made the remaining three turtles nervous, was the facts that master Splinter had not said a single word since they found the blood covered area and Raph's Sai…without Raph. Mikey was thinking of what could have happened and what was going wrong. Donnie was being eaten away by Master Splinter's silence. Leo was thinking of what could go wrong and why he kept provoking Raph. Master Splinter was thinking of where Raph was and that if The Shredder did anything to Raph…he would give him a most painful, agonizingly slow death. The entered their home and Donnie immediately went to his room to search for anything. Master Splinter went right into the kitchen to make some tea. While he made it, his hands were shaking to the point that he could barely pour the liquid into his cup. Leo went right to his room, to try and get some sleep, even though he knew that he would not get even a wink. Mikey, went over to the television, but instead of putting on his cartoons, he had it on the news. Mikey did not notice this fact though, he was not even watching the television, and instead, Mikey was thinking of where Raph was. Master Splinter took his cup of tea, after a while of trying to pour it; he went into his room to meditate. _Where are you Raphael?_ Master Splinter thought as he sat down and began to try to get a mental link with Raph.

In Master Splinter's mind

Master Splinter looked around, and saw that he was in a hallway. As he walked down the hallway, he heard screams and laughter. Master Splinter began to run once he realized that they were the screams of Raph. Master Splinter followed the screams to a gray door. He opened and saw that there were many boxes to give the room a warehouse look. Master Splinter walked quietly in the room and found that Raph was upside-down and his shell was to him. Raph was chained to the floor and ceiling with thick, steel chains. "We wouldn't want you to die 'cause of the bullets…now would we?" Master Splinter heard the sounds of a liquid falling in a puddle. He looked and saw that it was blood, dripping from Raph's chained arms. Master Splinter breathed in a large amount of air when he remembered whom that voice belonged to. _Hun! You will be the first to suffer._

"_Master Splinter? Master Splinter?_"

Back to the Lair

Master Splinter opened his eyes and saw Mikey looking at him. "Yes Michelangelo?" Master Splinter asked. Mikey looked at Master Splinter with fear in his eyes.

"You were screaming," Mikey replied.

"Who screamed?" Leo asked when he and Donnie entered Master Splinter's room.

"Do not worry about that my sons," Master Splinter said as he stood up. "Right now, we need to find Raph." Leo, Mikey, and Donnie noticed the rage in Master Splinter's eyes.

With Raph

Raph watched as Hun neared him with the glowing blade. Hun was grinning as he took the blade and pressed it to the hole in his right leg. Raph screamed when Hun began to dig it in deep. Raph clenched his hands, curled his feet, and closed his eyes when the blade touched his flesh. Hun began to laugh at Raph's pain. Hun twisted it around the bullet as Raph continued to scream. It felt like the metal was melting his skin and flesh away. Raph heard a clink as the bullet that was in his leg hit the floor. When Hun removed the glowing straight razor from his leg, Raph let out a hiss of slight relief and opened his eyes, while his feet and hands were still clenched in pain. Raph felt hot liquid pour from his leg all the way to his right arm and drip to the floor. _Blood. At least that's ova'._ Hun then brought the blade to Raph's left arm. _Oh shit, not again._ Raph screamed and closed his eyes again when Hun pressed the still glowing blade into his arm. Hun as still laughing, but instead of just taking it out quickly, Hun played with the bullet. After a short time, Hun pulled the bullet out and it also hit the floor with a click. Raph slowly opened his eyes and felt more blood run down his body, only this time it was down his left arm. "We wouldn't want you to die 'cause of the bullets…now would we?" Raph felt in a daze as the pain began to subside. Hun grinned as he went back to the table. After Hun was done talking, Raph could have sworn that he heard someone breathe heavily. Hun put the slightly glowing, blood-covered straight razor back on the table. Hun this time, picked up a dagger with ridges that stuck up in every direction. The pointing ridges were each half an inch long, and tha dagger was one foot long. "Lets see what we can do with this," Hun said as he grinned wider and walked over to Raph.

Review for more.


	3. Chapter Three

Thanks for the reviews Pacphys, Lone Warrior2 and Aloria-Catalonia. To: Lone Warrior2- Oops. _Grins and rubs back of neck. _Sorry! Didn't know that I did that. Tell me if you find any other errors.

Thoughts 

Raph held his breath as Hun neared him. There was one thing that Raph knew for certain: this was going to hurt like a bitch. "Say Ah," Hun joked as he lightly placed it on Raph's left leg. Hun then pressed it in deep and twisted it, causing the flesh and skin to be torn apart. Raph screamed when the blade went fully through his leg. Hun stopped twisting to see his work. Blood was flowing profusely from Raph's leg, staining everything in its path. Hun then ripped it out of Raph's leg as fast as he could. Immense pain engulfed Raph as little chucks of his bloody flesh hit the floor and mixed with the puddles of blood. Raph felt his vision begin to swim from lack of blood. Plus, all of the remaining blood was in his head. Hun then pressed the blade to Raph's left shoulder, doing the same thing, and then the right. After Hun finished with the dagger, a large puddle of blood covered the floor. Raph felt the pain leave him as he lost consciousness. Hun put the dagger on the table and unchained Raph's feet, casing Raph's limp body to hit to floor and land in his cold and warm blood. Hun then unhooked Raph's arms, only to re-hook them so Raph was right side up. Hun went over to one of the boxes and sat on it. Hun waited for two hours before Raph began to regain consciousness.

"Uh…Déjà vu," Raph muttered in a hoarse voice as he looked around. Right then Hun grinned and Raph saw him. "An' I ain't pretty." Hun grin disappeared and he narrowed his eyes at Raph.

"Don't worry scum," Hun growled as he stood up and walked towards Raph. "I didn't do anything to you while you were out. I want to hear you scream and PLEAD for mercy." Raph glared back weakly. Hun walked overt to the table and picked up the chainsaw. "Do ya want to see what this can do?"

"No, but I bet ya're gonna show me anyways," Raph said as Hun started the chainsaw.

"Of course, after you."

With Master Splinter, Leo, Donnie, and Mikey

"What did you see Master Splinter?" Leo asked as Master Splinter followed them into Donnie's room. Master Splinter had insisted that they run a search on the Internet.

"At first I was in an hallway. There were at least twenty door, and as far as I could see, there was one floor," Master Splinter said, trying to give Donnie keywords for a search. "I followed the hallway and found Raphael." Mikey, and Leo noticed the look of rage in his eyes and the sorrow in his voice. "The Shredder is behind this."

"I'll search for anything on him in the city," Donnie said as he began to type like the wind. Leo and Mikey exchanged worried looks.

"Are you sure that he's involved in this, Master Splinter?" Leo asked, fearing the truth.

"Hun was, and where ever Hun is, The Shredder is," Master Splinter said as he nodded. Mikey felt nervous all of a sudden. A feeling of pure rage was flowing through all of them when they found this out.

"Got it!" Donnie said as he printed out the article. Everyone gather close to Donnie as he read it silently. "Oroku Saki bought a huge facility a few days ago. Problem, it is in Canada. I have a map with the building highlighted."

"Well, off to the land of Red leafs and maple syrup," Mikey said, trying to relieve the tension in the room. Everyone shook their heads at his attempt. "What? They have a red leaf on their flag…don't they?" Everyone got dress in thick clothes, and they brought an extra pair for Raph. Master Splinter led them to the Battle-Shell, where they decided that Donnie would drive. After Mikey took his bathroom break, they started their drive to Canada.

"I love maple syrup," Mikey said as he looked out the window.

"Focus Michelangelo," Master Splinter warned as he began to meditate in the car. Leo and Mikey decided to join him when the ride became much more smooth.

In their minds

Master Splinter, Leo, and Mikey were in the hallway that Master Splinter had described earlier. "I'm guessing that this is the place," Mikey said. They heard a chainsaw start up and they knew that something was wrong. If they had looked into Master Splinter's eyes, they would have seen fear.

"Follow me," Master Splinter said to them as he began to run down the hallway. Leo and Mikey were in full pursuit. Master Splinter opened the door and they walked in. Master Splinter held a finger to his mouth, signaling for them to be quiet. They nodded and followed Master Splinter. They saw Raph still chained up, only he was no longer upside down. They also saw the blood and Hun walking towards Raph with the chainsaw, grinning. Leo growled and was about to lunge when they heard it.

"_Guys, we're here!_"

"Donatello," Master Splinter whispered. They snapped out of it when Donnie called again.

Back to the Battle-Shell

Master Splinter, Mikey, and Leo opened their eyes to find the car/truck stopped and Donnie looking at them. "Where here," Donnie said as he pointed out the front windshield and to a one floor, long, white building. It seeped of evil and looked like a doctors office that no one would go to.

"Hurry, we have to find Raphael," Master Splinter said urgently. Everyone nodded, though Donnie did not know in detail what had happened, Mikey briefed him. Master Splinter opened the front door and found that they were in a similar hallway as when they meditated. It was slightly smaller so they began to search for the right hallway, searching behind ever door that they passed. Donnie opened a door and was met with another hallway. He called everyone to him and they realized it right away. This time, not only the sounds of the chainsaw met them, but also mixed with those sounds, were the sound of something being cut and Raph screaming. Master Splinter led them through to the right door and they opened it. The sound intensified as they neared the door and was almost to the point of making them deaf when they opened the door. They walked over to Raph and saw blood flow freely to the floor as Hun cut into him with a grin. A huge puddle of blood was on the floor and they growled before lunging at Hun. Chainsaw or not, they knew that they would give him a painful death, before they freed Raph. Hun didn't see them till it was too late though.

Review for more.


	4. Chapter Four

Thanks for the reviews **longing for leo**, **Lone Warrior2**, **xxredfirexx**, **SilentWater13, Mewfem, yamibakuraryoumalikmarik lover,**and **Uriko M. Coon**.

Thoughts 

Enjoy!

Leo pulled out one of his Katanas; Master Splinter took the other, Mikey spun his Nun chucks, and Donnie took out his Bo. Master Splinter thrusted the Katana into Hun's shoulder, not wanting to kill him…yet. Donnie tripped Hun, Mikey went to turn off the chainsaw that had fallen to the floor, and Leo held his Katana at Hun's throat. "Looks like you freaks found us," Hun said with a grin. "Master Shredder knew you would."

Raph, barely hearing the conversation, looked up when he felt something tugging on the chains. Raph saw a burry green figure with a strip of orange. Recognizing the figure as Mikey, Raph spoke up. "Mikey?" Raph asked in a hoarse voice. Mikey looked towards Raph and gave him an assuring smile.

"Don't worry Raph, we're gonna get you home and fixed up," Mikey said. Mikey began to fumble with the chains; slowly finding out that he could not free Raph. "Don! I can't undo these things!" Donnie looked back at Mikey and went over. Donnie began to undo the chains, but stopped when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Leaving so soon?" A chilling voice said. Everyone looked over, Hun with glee, everyone else with hatred.

"Shedder!" Master Splinter growled. "You and Hun will pay for the pain you have inflicted upon us." Shedder began to laugh.

"Actually, I know that I won't. Instead, I'll kill you all." Master Splinter lunged at Shredder, leaving Leo with Hun. Mikey and Donnie tried to undo the chains quickly; they only had to unchain Raph's arms. When they freed Raph, he collapsed in his own, semi-cooled, pool of blood. Mikey and Donnie helped Raph to his feet. His eyes were eerily serene considering everything that was going on.

"Hurry, we have to get Raph to the Battle Shell," Donnie said. Master Splinter was holding off Shredder while Leo was taking care of Hun. Mikey nodded and they practically carried Raph out of the building. As soon as the Shredder saw them exit the room, he shouted at the roof.

"Stop them!" As soon as these words left his mouth, the Foot Tech appeared and ran after the three turtles. In his moment of opportunity, Master Splinter knocked the Shredder off of his feet. Leo was dodging Hun's swings, some with his Katana, the others without. Hun had managed to get the chainsaw back, giving Leo a bit more than he bargained for.

Meanwhile…

Donnie and Mikey ran down the hallways as they tried to remember which ways they had come from. "This place is a maze!" Mikey yelled to Donnie in frustration.

"Wait!" Donnie said, causing him and Mikey to slow down but not fully stop. "I remember this place from earlier."

"Good, 'cause I got nuthin'."

"We have to turn left." Mikey and Donnie led Raph to the left and they were able to see the doors that lead to the exit.

"Way ta go Don!" They both began to make a run for the doors, but were abruptly stopped when the Foot Tech appeared in front of them. "Not again." Donnie and Mikey carefully put Raph down against the wall to rest while they began to fight them.

Meanwhile…

Leo had managed to get the chainsaw out of Hun's grasp, but it was still running. Master Splinter on the other hand, was making very little progress with the Shredder. Master Splinter and Leo's attention were taken away from the fight when they heard Mikey scream. During this distraction, the Shredder knocked Master Splinter to the ground and ran down the hallway to get his laboratory specimens back. Leo helped Master Splinter to his feet when Hun ran after Shredder.

"We must get to them," Master Splinter said with the fear for his sons' lives showing in his eyes. Leo nodded in agreement and they both ran out of the room and in the direction of the scream. Nothing could prepare them for what they saw.

Review for more.


End file.
